narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kekkei Mōra
4 to 6 Elements? Considering Obito was able to perform Truth-Seeking Spheres which Hiruzen determined to only consist of Four Elements... And the Truth-Seeking Spheres being a Kekkei Mora... Isnt it possible that a Kekkei Mora is possible with only Four Elements? Especially since Obito's were also usable without even Yin-Yang Release, and Naruto's without Yin Release. This to me seems to suggest Kekkei Mora is possible with at least 4 elements, and further stabilizing with every subsequently acquired element and regaining more of its powers. Skarrj (talk) 05:27, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sarutobi didn't say "only four natures", but "at least". • Seelentau 愛 議 09:33, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Also only Kaguya's TSB was stated to consist of all natures, thus only hers should be considered Kekkei Mora, as there's no evidence every user's TSB are all natures--Elveonora (talk) 10:40, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Naruto and others This discussion is closed. There's no evidence theirs use all natures. Kekkei Mora was ever only attributed to Kaguya. Black Zetsu described it as "Expansion Truth-Seeking Ball of Bloodline Encompassing" if Naruto, Obito and Madara's TSB had used Kekkei Mora, theirs would have been described as such too, or rather it would be redundant to describe Kaguya's as of Kekkei Mora if the others' were the same.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:33, October 11, 2014 (UTC) The new databook that's coming out next month should finally clear this mess.(Kuroiraikou (talk) 15:39, October 11, 2014 (UTC)) :Nope. Not doing this again Elvenora. Until proven otherwise nothing is changing. Considering this the only warning. You know I don't warn twice.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:44, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Kekkei Mōra in template code Could someone of sysops or admninistration tell me if it's possible to create a same line in infobox for Kekkei Mōra, like in case of Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta ? Has this idea been mentioned before ? 20:15, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :It's already enabled. You need to add it manually, though. ~SnapperT '' 20:33, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :: I don't think so my Friend. I tried to add line to Kaguya's infobox source and it never appeared :/ 03:16, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::??? ''~SnapperT '' 04:36, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Misunderstanding I don't understand. Why are we suddenly classifing many jutsus as kekkei Mora? Like Amenominaka for example? Did the 4th databook state that? I thought Kekkei Mora were jutsus composed of the five basic natures. Also, Isn't the 4th databook going to come tomorrow? Why do we have some references on it? Like Sasuke's and Kaguya's techniques names.--KILLERBEE479 (talk) 16:15, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :It comes from a preview. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:19, November 2, 2014 (UTC) TSB Is there a reason for deleting the TSB from the article? o.ô • Seelentau 愛 議 04:45, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Well, don't we list the Blaze Release nature (the genetic mutation) under the Kekkei Genkai article? We don't list Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi (the result) in the KG article. Didn't you say the TSB is the result? Rather the TSB has an unknown nature and an unknown genetic mutation? That should be in the KM article. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 04:53, November 3, 2014 (UTC)